


Your My Only One

by 03rm921



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03rm921/pseuds/03rm921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony date with Leah ended he realized that there is one person that he belongs with but will she let him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your My Only One

**Author's Note:**

> i prefer not to use beta so i am Sorry for any errors or spelling mistake I have made but I would rather you don't comment on them please and i like my stories and i am sticking to how i write them if you don't like them ot can't read them please don't comment or read

It was now Friday night and Tony was in his apartment thinking of how badly his date with Leah went the other night, all he thought about was the case, but to be honest he didn't want a long distance relationship with her he just want to try and start dating again to try and get his mind of Zoe but it didn't work, Zoe would of listen to his problem of the case and he knew she would tried to help him solve it. At that moment he realized that he shouldn't of let her go so easily.

He wanted to be with Zoe but he didn't want to just go up to her and tell her in case she didn't feel the same. He spent a few hours thinking how he should tell her, he decided to write a letter that way if she felt the same she would come to him and if she didn't he would know she doesn't feel the same.

Tony spent the next few hours writing a letter to Zoe, it took him a while because he was struggling to find the words. When he finished he looked at his watch and it was 9.00pm so he headed out of his apartment and went straight to Zoe's place ... a few minutes later he stood outside of her apartment for the first time since they broke up and slid the letter under her door and left, he wasn't sure when she would get it tonight or tomorrow.

Zoe was getting ready for bed and did one last check of her apartment when she saw a letter at her door she picked it up and saw her name on the envelope and in none other than Tony's handwriting, she was confused to what was in it, they haven't seen each other since there break up over new year but she decided to open it anyway.

_Zoe_

_I know we wasn't working out but to be fair these past few weeks I have been feeling something missing from my life, I could put my finger on it until the other day when I went on my first date since we broke up_

She couldn't believe that he was dating so soon, but she went back to the letter anyway

_But that only lasted one date. To be fair to myself I didn't see a future with her I just wanted to try and get back out there again but then my mind went to a case we just did and I apparently went on for over a hour_

She smiled at that part she actually liked it when he talked about his cases and vise versa but she still had no idea why he sent her the letter so she keep on reading

_I know you liked me talking about the cases but she apparently didn't and just left and said she didn't want to see me again. But back on topic to why I wrote this letter. The person I feel like I'm missing from my life is you Zoe I wished I didn't give up on you so easily we had a great year and I thought we would last forever so what I'm saying is not matter how hard I have tried to move on I can't because one thing I realized is that I love You Zoe Keates and I don't think I can change that._

When she finished reading the letter she was shocked that he still felt that way about her, she then thought about the break up and how things hadn't been going well but she had to admit that she did still like him and thought maybe they did end their relationship too easily. She thought she will go see him tomorrow and have a talk with him.

The next morning Zoe woke up and she looked over at her clock and saw it was 9.00am, she was going to have a talk with Tony today and see what they should do and hope they can sort this out, she got up and dressed and headed out the door to go see Tony. Once she got there she knocked on the door.

Tony woke to the sound of a knock on his door he looked over at the clock and saw it was around 9.20, he got up and headed to the door, he opened it and saw Zoe standing there.

"Hey Zoe"

"Hey, please can I come in"

"Sure" He said as she headed into the apartment he shut the door and turned to her "Is this about the letter I left for you"

"Yes it is, Tony look after I read your letter I realized that we gave up on the relationship to easily as well"

He looked at her "Really"

"Yea I want to give us another try Tony who knows maybe the time apart would have done us some good and like you said I felt something missing these past few weeks as well, I didn't have a date like you but I want us to get back together"

He smiled "That's great, but I want to take this slowly this time"

"Me too, I don't want any mistakes this time"

The both looked at each other and Tony moved in closer and put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, they stayed that way for a few minutes and when they pulled apart they looked at each other and smiled.

"That was nice" She said

"It was, How about tonight I take you out to dinner and we can talk more"

"That sound like a good idea" She said,

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and left. Tony was thinking how he hoped this time they could make it work.

A few hours later Tony found himself at Zoe door and knocked on the door and... a few seconds later she answered and let him in

"Are we ready then" She asked

"Yes I am"

They then drove to the restaurant. While they were waiting for there meal to come Zoe asked what went wrong with his date.

"So Tony why did you date leave so soon"

"Oh well halfway though my mind went back to the case we just solved and I just felt something was off"

"And were you right"

"Yes I was"

"What was the problem with her then?"

"I went on about the case for an hour"

"Well then that the difference between me and her I would of listen and helped you"

"I know that you would of, I guess I was out of practices talking about other things"

"Yea but that doesn't matter now"

"No it doesn't" he said as their meals came

After dinner Tony dropped of Zoe outsider her apartment and looked at her

"I really hope we can work this time" he said

"Me Too"

He gave her one last kiss before she headed up

A few hours later Tony was in bed thinking he was glad that he wrote her the letter and that she had given him another chance, he really wanted this too work out this time.

Zoe was in her bed thinking the last months they had been OK but she was glad they were back together and she would love it to work out this time because she really did love him.


End file.
